Doomed from the Start
by Little Smiling' Panda
Summary: Quels étaient tes mots, Draco? " Attends-moi, je t'en prie, je serai là. Je t'attendrai, la guerre sera finie, vous aurez gagné. Nous, nous aurons gagné le droit d'être enfin ensemble. Si tu m'aimes alors tu viendras." Mais je suis venue, tu sais?
1. Condamnée, elle est

Coucou tout le monde ! :D

Je suis en vacances (hi hi), et j'ai l'inspiration (ho ho) ! DONC JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! x)

N'est-ce pas merveilleux? Si, si, je sais, je sais 0:)

Eenfin bref, je reviens ces quinze prochains jours sur Fanfiction, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, c'est à vous de juger.

Je vous poste cette courte fiction qui a fleuri dans mon esprit et que je suis en train de coucher sur pixels (ha ha), le début est funeste, mais ça se finit bien ^~^

Je vous expliquerais à l'issue de la fiction le pourquoi du comment de ce titre intriguant (hé! j'en suis fière alors z'avez intérêt à dire qu'il pète le feu ! :D)

Bonne lecture, les z'amis ! (vous avez vu, j'ai fait un effort pour pas trop déblatérer! Hi hi)

~ Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, rien à LSP (moi aussi j'ai trois initiales, mouahaha ! Même si on pourrait apparenter ça à un nom de drogue T-T)

~ Pairing : Ben... Je crois que je vais vous étonner, sur ce coup-là. J'ai écrit un ... *suspense* **HG/DM** ! Ouaaaai, je sais, vous êtes choqués de la vie :'D

~ Rating : Un petit K+, pour commencer gentiment :)

~ Note : Ce premier chapitre est sous forme d'une lettre, mais cette fic ne sera pas une correspondance. Il s'agit de situer l'histoire. Je suis assez fière de cette fic :')

Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**"Doomed from the Start."**

_._

_._

**1. Condamnée, elle est.**

_._

Cher Toi.

Malefoy. Draco. _Dray_.

Je ne saurais même pas comment te nommer, aujourd'hui. Je ne le sais plus. Pourquoi t'écris-je, alors? Cela est tellement obsolète.

Mais tu vois, je souris malgré moi. Je sais ce que tu dirais. Que je ne cesse de vouloir montrer mon intelligence avec tous ces mots savants, barbares.

Qui correspondent tellement peu « à ma physionomie frêle ». Je te cite. Je me rappelle encore de tout ce que tu m'as dit, tu sais?

Je n'espère pas que cela soit réciproque.

J'ai cessé de croire en toi à la seconde où la Bataille finale a débuté. Mais avec le recul, je me rends compte que je ne t'ai jamais réellement cru.

Tu es Toi, après tout.

Mais je t'en veux. Énormément. Pour m'avoir rendue si destructible. Si amène de ressentir tous ces sentiments si extrêmes, si condensés. Et les rendre douloureux la seconde même où tu t'éloignais de moi.

Je crois, aujourd'hui, que je t'_aimais_. Oui, j'ai enfin accepté de mettre un mot sur tout cela. Je t'imagine, si limpidement, toi, Malefoy, horrifié de lire ces lignes. Fidèle à toi-même. Fier, aussi, sûrement. D'avoir pu ainsi te jouer de moi.

Pourtant, j'ai toujours essayé de résister, même lorsque que le désir, cette morsure intense et brûlante qui me rongeait dès que tu apparaissais, était trop fort. Une lionne, n'est-ce pas ainsi que tu me définissais?

Mais c'était toi le fauve. Et moi ta proie. Je me suis juste finalement abandonnée à jouer le jeu, consciente du danger. Inconsciente, plutôt.

Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Pas après avoir été si... faible. Faible d'avoir cru en toi. Soit, tes promesses semblaient si sincères, tes yeux si aimants.

Mes poings se serrent, à ces lignes. Je rirais de ma sottise si je n'étais pas si prompte aux larmes.

Tu vois, la guerre est finie, nous avons gagné.

Mais j'ai perdu, face à toi.

Quels étaient tes mots, Draco? « Attends-moi, je t'en prie. Je serai là. Reviens ici, compte jusqu'à cent. Je t'attendrai, la guerre sera finie, et vous aurez gagné. Nous aurons gagné la possibilité d'être enfin ensemble. Si tu m'aimes alors tu viendras, au nom de _nous_.»

Je suis venue, tu sais? Oui, tu dois le savoir, après tout, tu savais que m'avais dans tes filets. Je n'arrive même pas à me trouver d'excuses. D'expliquer le fait que je sois tombée dans ton piège. La guerre m'avait affaiblie, la perte de Ron m'a poussée à venir, mon désir diligent m'a sommé de m'y rendre...

Mais je sais pertinemment que cela est faux. Je serais venue, de toute façon. Cela était la seule issue. Parce que tu avais fini par me faire croire à quelque chose, quelque chose de beau, autre que l'amitié, plus intense encore. Parce que je ne croyais plus en rien et que j'avais cru renaître à travers tes orbes glaciales mais si flambantes.

Que fais-tu, Draco? As-tu fui? Es-tu satisfait de toi? Tu as réussi à me faire plier. Tu as réussi à me faire trahir mes amis. Sais-tu que je me suis disputée, avec Ron et Harry, l'heure précédent la Bataille Finale? Je le leur ai avoué, pour _nous_. Enfin, ce que je croyais que ce que cela était.

Sais-tu à quel point j'ai eu mal de voir le dégoût et la déception dans leurs yeux? Nous avons eu une pharamineuse altercation. Harry m'a apposé un ultimatum. Si je venais à ton rendez-vous, après la fin de la Bataille, il ne serait pas nécessaire que je me représente à eux.

Ce fut la dernière fois que je les ai vus. Ron est mort, Harry me méprise. Il ne t'a jamais pardonné d'avoir été là, le soir de la mort de Dumbledore. Et moi, de n'avoir pas été là, au final.

Je ne saurais jamais ce que tu as réellement ressenti, ce que tu as réellement ressenti durant ces sept mois de passion clandestine, au final infâme. Où es-tu?

Je t'exècre, Draco Malefoy, comme jamais. Tu auras tout pris de moi. Même ma persévérance et ma ténacité. Tu m'as rendue lâche, au moins autant que toi, c'est dire. Mais la personne que je hais le plus au monde, c'est moi-même. Alors cette nuit, j'ai décidé de mettre fin à mes jours. Oui, cela est lâche, lâche de ne pas tenter plus de me battre pour ce que j'ai... Sauf que je n'ai absolument plus rien. Ni famille, ni amis, ni âme.

Ni toi.

J'ai décidé de me libérer, et de me condamner ce soir, précisément. Tu dois savoir pourquoi. Un an, Malefoy. Un an que la Bataille est finie, et je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Tu m'as tout pris. Et pourtant je suis revenue, ici. Au lieu de ce qui aurait dû être notre rendez-vous. Nos retrouvailles.

Ta promesse.

Bien sûr, tu n'y étais pas. J'ai pleuré de douleur, j'ai vomi tout mon désespoir. Et j'ai réalisé que j'étais encore, et je serai toujours prisonnière de ton être. Et cela, je ne l'accepterais jamais.

Alors je suis restée assise dans cette tour, lieu de notre premier baiser, de notre première fois. De ton premier «_je t'aime_». Et j'ai écrit. J'ai écrit ce qui sera considéré comme les derniers mots de Hermione Granger, héroïne déchue.

Mais ne crois pas que je m'en vais sans me laisser une possibilité de te revoir une dernière fois. Ne sois pas lâche, ne le sois pas, cette fois. Viens et explique-moi. Si tu as une âme, si infime et noire qu'elle soit, tu viendras. Tu recevras cette lettre à me faire face Draco, dis-moi les mots que j'attends, ceux qui briseront ce qui reste de moi, afin que je puisse enfin quitter ce monde sans regret.

Ne fuis pas, Draco, au nom de mon amour, ne fuis pas, pas cette ultime fois.

Celle que tu as voué à sa perte.

* * *

La suite contre une review ;)

Je posterai vite, ne vous en faîtes pas :3

Merci de me lire! ^.^


	2. Perdu, il est

Bonjour bonjour !

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire, et de commenter. Merci à celles auxquelles je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre, mais Aaaah, j'ai retrouvé des connaissances de mes anciens écrits, ça m'a mis une pêche d'enfer, les filles ! (Elles se reconnaîtront :P)

Voici sans plus attendre la suite, mais pas la fin, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce chapitre est très court.

It's Draco's turn!

Je pense que vous allez attendre le troisième (et je pense dernier) chapitre avec hâte :3 désolée pour le suspense!^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**2. Perdu, il est.**

Le garçon fixait le barreau de la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il pensait encore à elle, comme chaque seconde depuis qu'il était ici.

Prisonnier illégitime. Arrêté par les Aurors du Ministère avant d'avoir pu prouver son innocence. Car non, il n'était pas du côté du Lord. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais de par son nom, et sa parenté, il n'avait pas été jugé.

On l'avait enfermé immédiatement, dans les souterrains du Ministère, alors qu'il se rendait au sommet d'une école en ruines. On avait dû masquer sa disparition, on avait dû le faire passer pour un déserteur, ou pour mort. Et désormais il était là.

Là où la loi ne s'applique plus. Là où il était torturé quotidiennement, avec quelques autres, afin de payer pour tous les autres. Tous les partisans. Payer pour tous les crimes qu'il n'avait jamais voulu. La seule chose qu'il ait jamais souhaité, lui, était une chance avec _elle_. Elle qui devait le détester, désormais. Ou pire, l'avoir oublié. Alors il subissait, tortures, coups, sorts sans ciller. Parce qu'il n'avait plus de raison de vivre, d'espérer, plus rien à se raccrocher.

Il attendait que la mort vienne, et ce depuis près d'un an.

.

- Debout, morveux.

Il ne broncha pas, comme à son habitude. Le gardien tira sur ses chaînes, le faisant tomber à terre, pour le faire réagir.

- Je ne vais pas me répéter. Il y a quelque chose pour toi. Une lettre.

Le prisonnier releva la tête, haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui racontait? Plus personne ne se souciait de lui, plus personne n'accordait de crédit à son existence. Et quand bien même, on ne le lui transmettrait pas, ici.

- Je ne comprends pas moi-même, alors ne me questionne pas des yeux, gamin. On m'a juste dit que ça allait exploser si tu ne l'ouvrais pas rapidement, et aucun contre-sort n'a pu désamorcer cette magie, alors grouille-toi et prends-la!

L'autre frissonna. Il ne connaissait que peu de sorciers capable d'un sort aussi ingénieux. Non, cela ne pouvait...

- Qui l'a envoyé?

- J'en sais rien. Ce genre de lettres apparaissent comme ça, à l'endroit où se trouve leur destinataire. Personne d'autre ne peut l'ouvrir, d'ailleurs. Allez, dépêche-toi!

Il lui balança le petit carré blanc, et s'éloigna dudit destinataire. Il observa sa réaction, tendu. L'autre tremblait. Ses mains aux multiples hématomes et brûlures extirpèrent un morceau de parchemin de l'enveloppe.

Le gardien le vit blanchir, encore plus que de raison, puis vaciller. Il entre-aperçut ses yeux s'écarquiller avant que sa bouche s'ouvre pour laisser s'échapper un cri rauque et épouvanté. Le vieil homme fut figé sous le coup de la surprise. Jamais le jeune Malefoy n'avait laissé percevoir sa carapace impassible, et cette lettre semblait l'ébranler comme jamais.

- Ça dit quoi? dit-il tout de même.

Cependant, il n'eut jamais le loisir de le savoir, car le prisonnier avait bondi sur lui avec une force titanesque. Malgré qu'il soit affamé, affaibli et maltraité, il sut qu'il n'aurait aucune chance.

Parce que dans les yeux cendrés du jeune homme brillait une lueur terrible. Ses yeux explosaient de colère, d'inquiétude, de rage... et d'amour.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

Il sentit la main du jeune s'emparer de sa baguette, dans sa poche.

- Quelle heure est-il? Quelle heure ? hurla-t-il, comme possédé.

- Je...Vingt-deux heures...

Il reçut un coup de pied dans l'estomac, avant de le voir se relever, d'un coup.

- _STUPEFIX_!

Il hurla.

- Je ne peux pas arriver trop tard, je ne peux pas! Tout ce temps...

Il balança son poing dans le mur le plus proche. Le sang coula, mais il ne sentait rien. Rien à part cette crainte infinie.

- S'il lui arrive la moindre chose, connard, la moindre... Je jure devant Salazar que je reviens ici et je vous le ferai payer de vos vies, à tous.

Le gardien n'avait jamais vu une telle hargne.

Il reçut un autre coup, avant de comprendre que le jeune était enfin parti. Il pouvait seulement entendre les sorts qu'il lançait à tout va à ceux qui seraient sur son chemin, bloquant la sortie du sous-terrain. Et, malgré la douleur qui le lançait, il était persuadé d'une chose. Le jeune Malefoy réussirait à sortir d'ici, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux, il y avait vu une détermination inouïe.

Il se passait quelque chose au-dehors qui l'appelait, et il irait, qu'importe son état déplorable. Il semblait guider par son âme, pas par son corps. Et Merlin savait que l'esprit d'un homme pouvait faire des miracles...

Et pour la première fois, il se dit que peut-être, la guerre n'avait pas eu le dessus sur un Mangemort, mais que c'était son humanité qui le guidait.

* * *

Cela vous conforte-t-il un peu dans le rôle que joue Draco?

Il n'est pas une ordure, pas ici tout du moins.

Mais arrivera-t-il à temps? (Je pense que vous avez compris que le lieu en question est symbolique de leur histoire;) )

Bises!


	3. En ruine, ils sont

Salut la compagnie! :)

Je suis ravie de vous poster, comme promis, la suite, et fin de cette petite fiction!

J'espère de tout coeur que vous n'êtes pas contre toutes les petites fins sucrées et "guimauvées", parce que je ne la voyais pas autrement ( enfin, si, mais ç'aurait été dans la catégorie Tragedy, donc bon... ^^').

- Mais avant, les explications sur le titre !

Si l'on cherche la traduction, "_Doom_" a plusieurs significations: Perte. Ruine. Mort. Echec. Destin.

"_Doomed_", quant à lui, veut donc dire : Damné. Perdu. Condamné. Voué à l'échec.

(C'est joyeux, je vous l'accorde.)

Ce mot représente exactement cette histoire, enfin, d'après l'auteure biscornue que je suis ^^'

J'espère qu'en sachant cela, vous allez vous aussi vous dire : " aah mais oui, en effet, c'est le mot qui convient!", j'aurais l'impression d'avoir réussi quelque chose (les titres et moi ça fait deux...) X'D

Voilààà pour la petite histoire !

Soit dit en passant, ce chapitre est le dernier à proprement parler, mais je vais reposter un petit quelque chose que je mets à écrire à l'instant :)

Merci beaucoup de me lire, cela me touche à chaque fois. Et encore plus s'il vous reviewez, c'est un peu la récompense ultime pour celui qui écrit, et cela ne prend que deux petites minutes :3

Bisous, enjoy et bonne lecture !

* * *

**En ruine, ils sont.**

Il était vingt-trois heures. Il ne viendrait pas.

Son coeur se serra à cette constatation. Elle était restée là, recroquevillée sur le sol froid. Et elle avait regardé les heures s'écouler, du haut de la tour. Cette tour qui lui déchirait la poitrine en l'assommant de tous ces souvenirs. Chaque pierre, chaque rebord la rappelait à un souvenir. Elle avait été soulagée lorsque la nuit avait tout recouvert de sa brume sombre, éclairée par le seul faisceau de la lune.

Mais le froid et le silence l'avaient vite fait déchanter. Elle se souvenait comme Poudlard était vivant, il y a un an encore. Les ruines aujourd'hui ne laissaient percevoir que le mutisme infini du lieu abandonné. Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive, mis à part elle, et bientôt ce lieu redeviendrait un lieu sans vie.

Elle se leva, puisant dans ses dernières forces. Elle n'attendrait pas plus longtemps, elle avait souffert trop longtemps. Elle se hissa sur le bord de la fenêtre, et laissa ses jambes dénudées se balancer. Une de ses chaussures tomba, puis l'autre.

Le vide était tentant, pensa-t-elle. Au bout de combien de secondes toucherait-elle le sol? Elle n'en savait plus rien.

Elle soupira. Elle aurait souhaité qu'il vienne. Elle aurait aimé croire qu'elle avait compté pour quelqu'un au moment de son trépas. Elle avait déjà dû tirer un trait sur Harry, après le décès de Ron, et cela l'avait déjà fait sombrer. Mais désormais, elle était au bout du tunnel.

Le vent caressa ses longs cheveux sombres, qu'elle n'avait jamais plus coupés, les faisant onduler dans le vent. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant ces dernières sensations avant son salut.

Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus du vide. Une larme quitta ses yeux pour tomber sur son genou.

- Tu ne m'as donc jamais aimé, murmura-t-elle, brisant ce silence astral.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, vraiment plus. Elle voulait cesser de penser. De souffrir. Elle s'avança encore un peu plus dangereusement du rebord. Son équilibre n'était plus stable, et elle se pencha, enfin prête. Elle se sentait basculer imperceptiblement, mais n'écoutait plus les tremblements de son corps effrayé par ce qui allait arriver.

Encore quelques centimètres, et ce serait fini...

Mais soudain, elle sentit deux bras puissant la retenir fermement.

- Ne fais pas cela.

Tout son être fut prit de spasmes, sous la stupeur. Non...

_Il_ était là.

Une colère sourde s'empara d'elle. Il n'avait pas le droit de la faire changer d'avis, pas maintenant, plus maintenant qu'elle avait décidé de son sort. Elle tenta de se libérer. Il ne la délivra pas. Elle cria, hurla. Il ne la lâcha pas. Elle l'insulta, le blâma. Il ne brisa pas le contact. Ce contact qui la brûlait jusqu'à l'os. Mais elle ne se calmait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit, plus le droit d'être là.

- Ne fais pas cela, je t'en prie.

Elle pleurait à présent. Elle pleurait d'épuisement, d'accablement. Elle pleurait d'entendre sa voix rauque à nouveau, de ressentir cette chaleur qui la dévastait toujours autant malgré tout ce temps, dès qu'il la touchait.

Parce qu'elle avait voulu de tout son coeur qu'il soit là, parce qu'elle le haïssait de tout son coeur pour être là... Elle se laissa tirer en arrière, chétive, éreintée... perdue.

Elle n'arrivait plus à réfréner ses larmes, toute son être meurtri, toute cette dévastation, tous ces sentiments refoulés eurent raison d'elle. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, Malefoy avec elle, ne pouvant la retenir.

Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains chaudes, mais elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux et de le voir. Elle aurait trop mal.

- Regarde-moi, Hermione, murmura-t-il.

- Non!

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de vouloir faire cela. Pas le droit de m'abandonner...

- Comment oses-tu? hurla-t-elle à ces mots, se dégageant de lui. Comment peux-tu parler d'abandon, après ce que tu m'as fait?

- Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné, Hermione. J'ai toujours été _là_.

Il toucha son sein droit. Son coeur.

- C'est faux...

- C'est ce que tu penses?

Elle frissonna. Sa voix était emplie de tristesse, de douleur... de regret, comme elle ne l'avait jamais entendue.

- Regarde-moi, Hermione. Ouvre les yeux.

Non, elle ne voulait pas... Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait voir, de ce qu'elle allait encore ressentir. Elle était déjà brisée, elle ne voulait pas l'être encore plus...

Pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé de venir? Il se jouait d'elle. Mais cette intonation... Elle sentit son souffle sur ses cheveux, il était près, très près d'elle. Elle ne put résister davantage, elle ne maîtrisait plus rien depuis longtemps.

Elle mourrait s'il se moquait d'elle.

Mais ce qu'elle vit la horrifia, lui coupa le souffle.

- Oh mon Dieu... Draco...

À la lumière de la lune, elle le découvrait, enfin. Il se tenait assis, face à elle, les bras lacérés, le visage meurtri, les lèvres bleuies, amaigri, affaibli, fatigué. Elle hoqueta.

- Je croyais réellement à ce que je disais, je voulais vraiment venir te retrouver, Hermione. J'ai été arrêté avant d'arriver à destination.

Elle comprenait, petit à petit, le puzzle se mettait en place.

- ... Qui? murmura-t-elle entre deux spasmes.

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la réponse pour deviner.

- Ils t'ont...?

- Ils me retenaient enfermés. Je suis un Malefoy, malgré tout, et je devais payer pour les crimes de guerre des «miens». J'aurais toujours cette réputation maudite. Je pensais réellement que j'allais mourir là-bas. Et j'avais accepté mon sort. Parce que j'étais sûr de t'avoir perdu.

Elle frissonna à ces mots. Ses yeux, ses yeux qu'elle devinait toujours si ombrageux, ne mentaient pas quand ils la regardaient ainsi. Elle avait oublié. Elle avait oublié à quel point elle se sentait vivante sous son regard obscur.

Elle posa ses doigts froids et tremblants sur le visage entaillé de Draco. Il était éblouissant, malgré toutes ces traces. Auguste, majestueux. Elle avait oublié la perfection glacée de ses traits.

Il ferma les yeux à ce contact.

- Tu avais vraiment l'intention de venir...

Il les rouvrit, et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu en avais douté?

Le temps se suspendit. À cet instant elle aurait pu jurer qu'il tenait à elle plus que tout.

- Oui.

Il se recula.

- Te souviens-tu de ce premier jour? Je veux dire, celui où tout à changé.

Elle ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait. Elle chérissait ces souvenirs autant qu'elle les abhorrait.

- C'était avant la rentrée. En août. Tu étais dans ce bar, de Pré-au-Lard. Je devais retrouver mon père pour l'aider à effectuer une... tâche. Et je t'ai vue, assise près de la fenêtre, tu ne bougeais pas, ton jus de citrouille à la main. Mais tu pleurais, tes larmes coulaient en trombe. Et là.. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais j'ai poussé la porte du bar, et suis venu m'asseoir en face de toi.

Elle se surprit à sourire à cette évocation

- Tu m'as regardé, étonnée, mais pas avec haine. C'était une première pour moi. Tu n'as pas séché tes larmes devant moi, tu ne m'as pas repoussé. Et tu t'es mise à te confier, sans appréhension, sans méfiance, comme s'il était normal que nous soyions l'un en face de l'autre, ainsi. Comme si nous n'étions pas deux ennemis, comme si j'avais ta confiance... Tu m'as parlé de ta peur quant à la guerre, de tes parents qui avaient oublié ton existence, de ce monde, de toi que tu ne reconnaissais plus... Je t'ai écoutée, pendant ces longues minutes, et c'est comme si je te découvrais pour la première fois. Cela m'a déconcerté. je pense que tu l'avais senti.

- Oui. Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux, et tu as affirmé, comme c'était une évidence...

- Que tu étais une des personnes les plus fortes que j'ai jamais rencontré. C'était la vérité. Et ensuite, je me suis moi aussi mis à parler de moi. Pour la première fois. Tout ce que je t'ai dit, ça n'était jamais sorti auparavent. Pas même à Pansy ou à Blaise. C'était... étrange.

- Je vois..., murmura Hermione.

Il inspira.

- Tu n'es pas sorti de mon esprit depuis, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, et cela me perturbait. Je suis sûr que c'était la même chose de ton côté, Hermione. Sinon tu ne serais pas venue ici après la cérémonie de rentrée, en recevant mon hibou.

Son coeur se serra à cette pensée. Ce qui avait suivi cette nuit-là... avait été le début de tout.

- Tu m'avais dit que l'on devait discuter, Draco... Et nous n'avons fait que nous embrasser.

Il rit doucement. Il n'avait pas changé. Ses brûlures d'antan se rouvraient à cette constatation.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris, ce soir-là... Mais quand je t'ai vue, accoudée au rebord, sans ta robe de sorcier... Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Tout comme maintenant.

Il fondit sur elle à ces paroles, tout comme ce soir-là, l'histoire se répétant, fidèle à elle-même. Tout le corps de l'ancienne Gryffondor réagit à cette intrusion, comme avant. Comme si elle n'avait survécu que pour goûter à cela à nouveau.

Lui tout contre elle, elle à sa merci, elle se rappelait de tout ce qu'elle avait cherché à oublier cette année sans lui. Leurs rendez-vous nocturnes, leurs échanges de regards en cours, leurs discussions sur le futur, leurs peurs...

Elle se dégagea de lui, veillant à ne pas le toucher là où il était mutilé. Il était une drogue, elle ne voulait plus dépendre de lui, plus s'il n'était pas certain de ne jamais la laisser.

- Tu m'as manqué, Hermione. Si tu savais comme ton absence m'a fait mal...

- Je le sais, coupa-t-elle. Je ne le sais que trop.

Il lui caressa le visage.

- C'est vrai. Tu n'as pas changé. Mais tu fais peur à voir, Hermione.

- T'es-tu vu, toi?

Malgré la nuit, il pouvait les voir. Toutes les conséquences de cette méprise.

Elle était diaphane, ses yeux inexpressifs et son visage émacié révélaient qu'elle ne se nourrissait plus correctement. Ses cheveux longs désormais avaient cessés d'être entretenus depuis longtemps. Mais ce qui était le plus insupportable pour Draco était de la voir résignée. Elle avait perdu sa ténacité, sa persévérance légendaire. Elle n'était même plus l'ombre d'elle-même.

Il savait qu'il était en grande partie responsable de son état déplorable. Et il se jura d'y remédier. Il voulait redevenir son pilier, sa force. Il ne la quitterait jamais plus.

- Je t'aime, tu le sais?

Elle leva les yeux, chancelante de tout son être. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle fait une croix sur cela, renoncé à ré-entendre ces mots? Elle se remit à pleurer doucement. Quand avait-elle perdu ainsi la foi, quand s'était-elle laissée aveuglée par sa douleur... Quand s'était-elle perdue elle-même?

- Je me heurterais à des galaxies pour toi, Hermione. D'ailleurs c'est parce que c'était toi que j'ai eu ce souffle de vie, cet élan de force qui m'a permis de m'échapper...N'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante?

- Draco...

- Tu me crois?

Le temps se suspendit aux lèvres d'Hermione. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Et il vit qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur lueur vivante, mirobolante.

- Pourrais-je faire autrement?

Il l'attira à elle, la serrant de toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

- Ne m'abandonne plus jamais, je t'en prie...

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Pas après tout cela.

Il ne lui dit pas qu'il avait tué pour pouvoir parvenir jusqu'à elle. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il n'en avait aucun regret, parce que cela était le prix à payer pour la retrouver.

Mais il lui dit que s'il était arrivé trop tard, il l'aurait rejoint, sans hésiter.

Et à ce moment, elle comprit l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour elle.

Il l'aimait autant qu'elle.

- Nous devons partir, Hermione. Loin d'ici. Et ne jamais revenir.

Elle accepta. Parce qu'elle avait désormais la certitude que c'était son prix à payer pour être avec lui.

- Je ne peux te promettre une vie aisée et facile. Je ne peux te promettre que tu ne pleureras pas, ni que tu ne m'en voudra pas pour t'avoir arraché à ta vie. Mais je te promets, je te promets une vie à mes côtés.

Elle savait. Elle connaissait l'enjeu, ce que cela impliquerait. Elle était lucide, à présent. Elle était de retour. Forte, courageuse. Tenace.

- Je serais morte si tu n'étais pas venu. Ma vie est avec toi. Nous sommes condamnés à nous aimer.

- Non, la corrigea-t-il doucement. Nous y sommes destinés.

Elle rit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il fit de même.

- Draco, rends-moi heureuse.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes.

- Je te promets d'essayer.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle l'était déjà un petit peu.

Draco, exténué, se laissa choir contre elle.

Leur coeur morcelé cicatriserait. Il suffirait de temps. Et d'amour.

Ce château, ancien champ de bataille, en ruine, serait un jour reconstruit.

Pourquoi pas eux?

* * *

Et voilà :)

J'ai essayé de fournir un travail d'écriture pour que cela coïncide avec le titre, j'espère que cela se sent, et que ce n'est pas trop maladroit.

Concernant l'histoire d'amour de Draco et Hermione, j'ai fait le choix de ne pas trop la détailler ici, parce que, oui, leur passion a été très forte toute leur septième année, mais nous sommes un an après, et tout cela n'est plus que souvenirs. Bien que la douleur soit toujours aussi forte.

J'aimerais par contre avoir votre avis sur Hermione. Je l'ai imaginé comme cela pour cette fiction, et j'espère que je ne déroge pas trop à son caractère auquel on est accoutumé. J'ai vraiment voulu la faire détruite, lasse de tout. Mais destinée à Draco, envers et contre tout.

Enfin, je suis ravie de partager cette nouvelle fiction avec vous :)

Je ne coche pas encore le "complete", car il me manque un petit chapitre, disons bonus (mais ne mettant pas en scène Draco et Hermione dans le futur - ou le passé, non non - ).

Bises pandatesques ! :)


	4. Pardonné, il est

Hello !

Je vous fais un rapide coucou, et vous poste en coup de vent ce petit machin que j'ai écrit - je me demande encore pourquoi -. Non, ce n'est pas une suite, enfin pas vraiment.

J'ai été inspirée, j'ai écrit. Désolée si cela vous a déçu :') J'ai bien aimé me mettre dans la tête d'Hermione, pour écrire cette dernière lettre.

/!\ Je suis désolée pour les fans de Harry. Voilà, c'est dit...

- Merci à Pompei, à et merci à Tchoupi, je ne peux te répondre, mais sache que tes reviews m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir :3

Bonne lecture! :)

Sans prétention,

Little Smiling' Panda.

* * *

**Pardonné, il est.**

Cher Harry,

Je n'ose concevoir la tête que tu feras lorsque tu ouvriras cette lettre.

Je t'imagine, pourtant très bien, les sourcils froncés, passant une main vacillante dans ta chevelure désorganisée, tes orbes vertes lançant des éclairs furieux.

Pardonne-moi de te donner de mes nouvelles, je sais que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi, mais cette lettre sera la dernière que je pourrais te dédier, alors je te prie de ne pas trop m'en vouloir.

Il y a des choses que je dois te dire.

Harry, je vais quitter l'Angleterre, quitter le monde sorcier, aussi, et ne jamais revenir.

Cette année qui vient de s'écouler a été la plus douloureuse de ma vie. Je sais que tu m'en veux. Que Ginny m'en veut, que Ron doit me haïr de là où il est. Mais je n'ai jamais, jamais cessé de vous aimer, quoi qu'on ait pu se dire.

Ce jour où tout a basculé, le jour de la Bataille finale, une partie de moi est morte là-bas. Je me rappelle encore des mots que tu m'as jeté au visage, de ce regard que Ron et toi m'avez lancé lorsque je vous ai mise au courant pour Draco. Je m'en veux de vous avoir déçus, de vous avoir dégoûtés. Je pensais réellement que vous le toléreriez. Ai-je été trop égoïste, Harry?

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, désormais. Cela est fait, nous ne pouvons revenir sur le passé.  
Mais on peut y poser des mots.

Lorsque la Bataille s'est finie, et que j'ai découvert Ron... Je n'ai pas pleuré. Non. Pleurer aurait signifié que j'acceptais sa mort. Je ne l'accepte toujours pas. J'aurai voulu prendre sa place, réellement. Je me demande tous les jours pourquoi n'est-ce pas moi qui ai périt durant cette guerre... J'espère qu'il savait à quel point je l'aimais, tout comme toi, Harry, vous êtes les deux personnes que j'adule le plus. Mais il y a fallu qu'il y ait Draco.

Je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'être tombée amoureuse de lui, crois-moi, Harry. Mais ce jour-là, au milieu de toute cette désolation, de ces ravages, il fallait que je sache. Que je sache si quelqu'un m'attendrait, si quelqu'un voudrait de moi, malgré tout. J'avais _besoin_ de cela. Je ne suis pas forte, je ne l'ai jamais été, Harry. Mais cela, tu dois le savoir.

J'ai pleuré, énormément, tu sais, lorsque j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais plus te revoir. Je n'avais pas le droit de me représenter à toi, cela, je l'avais bien compris. J'avais choisi d'aller le retrouver. Et tu l'a pris comme une trahison. J'accepte cela.

J'ai dépéri. J'étais contente que tu n'aies plus cherché à prendre de mes nouvelles, quelque part, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans un tel état de désolation.

Il n'était même pas venu. Cela m'a achevé. J'ai essayé de survivre, de ne pas me laisser dévaster. Je me détestais, je me déteste toujours autant.

J'ai tenu un an ainsi, Harry, un an de combat interne pour ne pas lâcher prise. Mais ce fut un an de trop. J'ai vraiment voulu mettre fin à mes jours. Je ne me serais pas supporté un jour de plus.

Alors je lui ai écrit. À lui. Je n'ai pas osé le faire pour toi. Parce que je sais que tu serais venue. Et je ne voulais pas voir le dégoût dans tes yeux. Cela m'aurait achevé.

Et il est venu, cette fois-ci. Et j'ai compris qu'il ne m'avait jamais abandonné, qu'il ne s'était pas joué de moi. On l'avait arrêté immédiatement après la défaite de Voldemort. Il n'a jamais pu se rendre en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Je ne t'en veux pas, Harry, d'avoir prévenu les Aurors. Je sais que c'est toi, peut-être l'ai-je toujours su, mais j'ai préféré me dire que c'était Draco qui m'avait trahi.

Mais cette fois, il est venu. Il s'est échappé, et est venu. Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti... C'est si fort que cela me fait peur moi-même. Son état était épouvantable, en une semaine je n'ai pu panser qu'un cinquième de toutes ses blessures tout au plus. J'ai décidé de réutiliser ma baguette, et la magie, que j'avais délaissé depuis bien longtemps.

Mais on est à sa poursuite, c'est pour cela que nous allons partir.

J'ai l'impression que je vais enfin revivre, Harry. Je l'aime vraiment. Il n'est pas ce garçon hautain et exécrable, il ne l'a jamais été. Du moins, pas ces dernières années. Je crois en lui. Aveuglément, peut-être bien, mais je n'ai plus rien de plus à perdre.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. Juste te dire une dernière fois qu'une part de moi restera toujours avec vous, et ce à jamais.

Adieu, Harry, s'il-te-plaît rappelle-toi de moi comme l'amie que j'ai été.

Sois heureux.

Ta Hermione, depuis toujours et à jamais.

.

.

.  
.

Le papier tomba doucement au sol.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Il ne chercha pas à masquer ses larmes qui menaçaient. Même s'il était sur son lieu de travail.

Elle n'était jamais revenue parce qu'elle avait pris au mot ce qu'il avait hurlé dans un élan de rage et d'incompréhension. Elle savait ce qu'il avait fait, et elle ne lui en voulait pas, malgré tout ce par quoi elle avait dû passer.

Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su, qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment. Et pourtant, il avait agi comme un ennemi, comme leur ennemi...

- Hermione..., murmura-t-il. Hermione, pardonne-moi.

Ces mots, si doux, se perdirent cependant dans les sous-sols du Ministère.

* * *

Voili voilou, à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire!:)

Merci de m'avoir suivie, je sais que je me répète, mais il est nécessaire que je vous remercie pour cela :)

°O°


End file.
